Knight In Rusty Armour
by Tairamika
Summary: More H/H......Hermione does not lilke valentines day, but Harry comes to the rescue ^_^ FLUFF


Ohhhh, I wrote this for valentines day a while back, but I still love it! Its soo cute and fluffy and…..*giggles* I'm just a bit bouncy toaday, tis all ^_^

Knight in Rusty Armour.

Valentines Day. Ugh, I hate it. All the girls giggling all the guys casting lingering looks at that _special_ girl.

I never used to hate Valentines Day, well that was before I found out that Valentines day was just a big scam made by the card company. '_Send a card to that special person to tell them how you feel'_

What a load of bull.

I mean, a card. I really don't see what's so special about a card, if you really love someone you'd tell them that in a more romantic way. Not just some cheap card you bought at the corner store.

I'd better hurry I don't want to be in the common room---not now anyway. Parvarti and Lavender will be back any minute and I sure as hell don't want to hear their giggling again.

Gods I hate giggling. And cards. And Valentines Day.

I guess I'm just in a hateful mood.

I grab my cloak and storm out the portrait hole giving thunderous glares to everyone I pass so they don't bother me. I don't want to be bothered, I want to find some cold dank place and sink into my self-pity.

Wait a minute? Self-pity? That would mean that I'm jealous of all the other girls. That would mean that I actually _do_ want some pathetic card saying fluffy nonsense.

I'm _not_ jealous, I don't want some pathetic card…and I absolutely do not want him.

Damn, I'm just finding more and more about myself today aren't I? Oh happy day.

So if I actually admit to myself that I _am_ jealous and that I do like him then what do I find out?

That I'm some poor lonely girl with a crush on her best friend? I don't think I like that theory.

But then how else can I explain it?

You know what…..its just better to leave that subject alone. I am totally not in love with him, he is not cute, his green eyes aren't gorgeous and I'm deluding myself.

I guess I'd probably prefer to delude myself then confront the truth. 

I am dropping that subject _now_. Got better things to think about anyway. Like library, yep, library. Got to go to library and not think about how I love my best friend.

I do not love my best friend. I love the library..I mean….I mean. Damn, I'm confusing myself.

Okay..okay..think unHarry thoughts…..unHarry..unHarry….unarry..un-airy..stuffy…dust…duster..brooms..quidditch..Harry…_damn._

This is defiantly not working-----Look! The library! That will distract me!

I walk to the furthest corner away from the other students, but its Valentines Day so hardly anyone is here. Lucky its Valentines Day so no-ones here so they can leave me alone in my bad mood. Wait a minute, aren't I angry _because_ its Valentines Day? So if it wasn't Valentines Day then I wouldn't be angry and I wouldn't need the Library to be half empty…..

Gods, its just a vicious cycle.

I grab a book and slam it down on the table, scaring the hell out of the dust fairies that live in the library. Good, hope those annoying dust fairies are scared. Damn fairies. Damn angels. Damn cupid. Damn Harry….wait a minute..I'm back on the subject again aren't I?

"Hermione?'

Damn. Speak of the fairy….I mean cupid….I mean..urrgh!!!

"What do you want Harry!?!"

"To..er..take a seat?"

"Fine! Sit!"

I am _not_ in a happy mood.

"Are you okay Hermione?"

"What a stupid question! Of course I'm okay…..just because I'm a little peeved…and I hate cards..and.. and the whole fairy tale thing when some strong brave knight in shining armor saves the damsel in distress is just a load of bull! And I hate cards and I hate cupid and I hate lovey-dovey-kissy couples and I hate cards and I hate pink and I hate flowers and I HATE VALENTINES DAY!!!!!"

Wow, I feel a lot better now. Nope….no I don't actually, there is still that problem of me in love with him. I look up at Harry….he's gaping at me with this look….

Oh gods, I think I just scared the crap out of my best friend.

"Um…Hermione?"

"Yes?" I squeak.

"Are you all right?"

"Err…..I think so…I just don't like Valentines Day."

"Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean by oh?" I think my tempers coming back.

'I don't mean anything…..I just…Hermione….um…you don't like knights in shinning armor?"

"No, why?

"Well…er…I was wondering mean…umm…."

Okay, this is not right. Harry is blushing and stammering in an unlike Harry way. He never blushes and stammers only when he's around a girl he likes…..oh gods.

"Hermione can I be your knight in Rusty Armor then?"

****

the end 

Like? Hate? Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me……pwease?

****

::Schnoogles::


End file.
